Cthuluuuuuuuuuuuuuu
by The Screaming Mobo
Summary: Have YOU voted?


1559 – During a jousting match, Gabriel Montgomery of the Garde Écossaisemortally wounded King Henry II of France (pictured), piercing him in the eye with his lance. 

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>

CUT HIS EYE OUT  
>BURN IT<br>CUT IT OUT  
>BURN IT<p>


End file.
